


La Francais est Enneyeux or Daydreams are Better

by Catclaw



Category: Smallville
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Clark is bored in his French lesson.





	La Francais est Enneyeux or Daydreams are Better

Clark was sitting in his French lesson and he was bored out of his brain. They were going through the test that they had sat the previous week. He hadn’t understood it then and he sure as hell didn’t understand it now.

And it didn’t help that his mind had started to wander to Lex, specifically to a naked Lex writhing below him. What made this time different to all the other times that his mind helpfully supplied him with a naked Lex was the fact that this time it was a memory and not a daydream.

The other night he had finally admitted to Lex the way that he felt about him. He had expected Lex to... well he wasn’t sure what he had expected Lex to do. But he most certainly had not expected what had happened.

There was however a downside to this fantastic memory. It was currently causing his jeans to be about ten sizes too small. And to make matters worse he was sitting next to Whitney. He was sure that the boy would not be too impressed. He smiled at the thought of what he could tell Whitney to explain the obvious bulge in his trousers.

Well, he wasn’t likely to believe that he fancied their French teacher. She looked like a poodle for goodness sake! He wasn’t even sure that the jock would believe the truth even if he told it to him, which he wasn’t planning to.

But it didn’t matter because the bell was ringing, signaling the end of school for that week. Clark walked out of the building and saw Lex waiting for him outside. He smiled, walked up to the car, got inside and the moment he did he mouth was covered by Lex’s. When Lex relinquished his prize he leant over and whispered in Clark’s ear,  
“Ready for the weekend lover?” At Clark’s nod the other man drove them to the Luthor Mansion and took him up to his bedroom, from which they did not emerge till late the next morning.


End file.
